Ancient Constructs
'''Ancient Constructs '''is the eight boss in the game, and the second boss in The Underworld. It is the first boss to use the special boss health bar. Attack *All three statues have different attacks. **The statue to the left spawns small flying demon claw creatures. **The statue in the middle regularly fires a laser at Vi. **The statue to the right spawns two types of eyes. *** The eyes that are open and yellow, must be killed, otherwise they will turn into a raging dark red eye that will damage Vi. *** The eyes that are closed and red, shall be ignored, hitting these will turn them too, into dark red eyes. *** Shaking dark red eyes are enemies that have not been dealt with correctly, these are invulnerable and will home in on the player, dealing damage. * All statues can also activate a shield, the shield will: ** Protect the statues from any form of damage. ** Heal the statues if injured (Special health bar only). * The shield will activate if any of these conditions are met: ** The statue recently has performed a rage attack. ** Another statue is performing a rage attack. * The statues have special rage attacks too: ** The left statues rage attack makes it spawn a long row of flying demon claw creatures, the player must avoid them for as long as they're on screen. ** The middle statues rage attack makes the eye of it pop out and fly, it will flash two warning beams, and then fire a laser that will move between these. It has six different patterns. It won't flash warning beams on demon mode, here the player must remember the patterns based on where the eye flies. *** The right statues rage attack makes the eye of it pop out and fly in a big circle around the screen, spawning rage eyes instantly, these eyes can however be killed. Special * Ancient Constructs have a special health bar. It has the following characteristics. ** Connections: *** The left bar is connected to the left statue. *** The middle bar is connected to the middle statue. *** The right bar is connected to the right statue. *** All bars are connected to the boss health bar. ** Triggers: *** If the left bar is depleted, the left statue will activate it's rage attack. *** If the middle bar is depleted, the middle statue will activate it's rage attack. *** If the right bar is depleted, the right statue will activate it's rage attack. *** If any bar is depleted, the boss health bar will also lose a little bit of health. Damage Note: Damage algorithm - /Rage damage(+Every rage)+Every normal/ *HP: 440/???/??? *Touch a statue: 19/25/38 *Demons: 8/10/15 *Laser: 8/10/15 *Eyes: 8/10/15 *Rage demons: 8/+2/+4 Permanent increase *Rage laser: 17/24(+5)+2/39(+10)+5 Permanent increase *Rage eyes: 8/+2/+4 Permanent increase An Example Gameplay Related achievements Trivia *The little demon claws moving along a sine/sinus-line or cosine/cosinus-line *The Construct to the right has a Conving on its shoulder. *The Ancient Constructs was first shown in the Wings of Vi Dev Blog 17, with a completley white laser and the name 'Gargoyles'. There were no "fire-baskets" between them either. *This Boss fight can be skipped with the last Conving See also Enemies Polls Category:Bosses